You and Your Love
by Mellie Wellie
Summary: Bella moves to Forks a pregnant 17 year old, with only her twin brother Emmett to help her. What will happen when she meets some new friends, mainly Edward. Will love blossom, or will she not trust anyone?
1. Start All Over

Forks, Washington. Rainiest little town ever. My twin brother Emmett and myself are moving back here. We're finally returning, but not under happy circumstances.

Let's start with the good things first.

Emmett is the biggest person I have ever seen in real life. He's 6'5 and has some huge muscles. He's intimidating if you don't know him, or hurt me, but really he's a big teddy bear. He's the closest person in my life. He has the same brown curly hair as me and brown eyes, that also match mine. He has broken many hearts since middle school. He's pretty upset that there isn't a football team in Forks, but still moves here, when he doesn't have to.

So, why are we moving here you ask?

James, my ex boyfriend is a prick. He led me to believe that he loved me and I loved him. After many rejections, he finally got me to have sex with him. And then he broke up with me. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. Emmett was the first person I told, and if I had a say in this, he would be the only one to know. Renee didn't have a problem with it, but I did. I wanted to get away from him and everyone in Phoenix that would only gossip about this the whole time. Emmett refused to let me move without him. Something about protecting me from stupid boys, not including himself.

Charlie is our father. He works and has a small condo in Seattle, but still has a house in Forks. He decided that Emmett and me could live here and be responsible without him. He's a lawyer, and has recently sent us credit cards, and cars. Thanks dad. We're not that close if you can't tell.

So now, I'm three months pregnant, and moving to get away from my past. Starting over, with just me and my baby, and Emmett. The only people I'll ever need.

**A/N. This was just to get the feel of things, figure out exactly what was going on. Review please. This is my first one, so tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Fifteen

**Thank you guys for your reviews and alerts! You all gave my ego a bit of a boost! On with the story.**

"Bellybear!" I heard Emmett whisper shouting in my ear. "First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up!" He moved from my head and jumped while screaming that. Really, isn't Nemo a bit juvenile for a seventeen year old boy?

I grumbled a few things and made my way to the bathroom. I never had morning sickness. YES! I took a quick shower and blow dried my brown hair. I left it curly, and put some mousse and anti frizz stuff in it. I bumped my bangs, and put on my make-up.

I picked a black dress that was loose through the middle, so people wouldn't notice the small baby bump I had. I put on a pair of yellow flats, and yellow hoop earrings.

I entered the kitchen and saw Emmett in a towel, drinking my orange juice straight from the carton. "Emmett!" He looked sheepishly at me and put the juice back in the fridge. "That was my orange juice, you idiot!" I grabbed a pop-tart and a glass of milk.

"Em! Are you ready? I don't want to drive today!" I yelled up the stairs, and Emmett soon came down.

I climbed into Emmett's monster jeep, that should seriously be illegal. It's tires alone went up to like my flipping waist. It's incredibly stupid and reckless. But very Emmett. We just listened to the radio and soon pulled up to the school.

We walked-through the rain -of course- into the tiny office to get our schedules. I had three classes with Emmett and also lunch. Emmett walked me to my first class. "To keep you protected BBB." He replied when I asked why he was walking me.

BBB? What does that mean?

"Em, what's BBB mean?" I asked, looking up to find him smiling a huge smile at me.

"Bellybear and Baby." He replied and grabbed my hand.

Of course Emmett would come up with that out of all the names in the world. Stupid boy. "When did you come up with this?" I asked, laughing at how many nicknames I've had over the years.

Baby Bella when I was still little.

Bellarina when my mom made me do ballet.

Boxerella when I punched a boy for telling me I had cooties.

Bella The Bleeder when I started my period. I don't even know how Em figured that out, he never answered when I asked.

And there are tons more, but I would waste all of my time thinking of them all.

"On the plane ride over here. It just came to me." He said and closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest.

"Idiot," I muttered and started walking without him.

As soon as I was sitting in my chair a small, pixie came up and hugged my neck. She quickly bounded in front of me and I got a good look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Pale skin, blue eyes, and clothes to die for. "Hi! I'm Alice Brandon! You must be Bella!" She had a high-pitched voice, but not one of those annoying nasally fake ones that are really annoying, hers was pleasant.

I nodded my head and stuck out my hand. She pushed it away and pulled me into a hug. I got out of the hug without seeming rude and sat down in a chair she pulled out for me. She sat down in the desk next to me and looked over to the blond sitting next to her. She was definitely model worthy, I could tell Emmett would love her. She had ice blue eyes and a figure even some swimsuit models would still die for. "Rosalie." She said and stuck her hand out.

"Bella." I replied and shook her hand. Her hand was cold, but Em says the baby makes me hotter than everyone else. Which seems likely, considering everything and everyone is cold.

I turned to the front, seeing as the teacher had started class. Class wasn't very eventful, just normal boring stuff.

"Bella! What do you have next?" I heard Alice say as soon as I got out of my seat. Second period? Um, gym. I told her and she just shrieked again because her and Rosalie had gym next too.

When we walked in the girls went to the locker room to change, while I went to the coach to tell him I cannot have participate. "Coach?" I asked when he didn't notice me. He turned around and looked surprised to see me. "I can't have gym." I said simply.

"Why not?" he asked gruffly. Not a pleasant person are we?

"I'm, um, pregnant." It sounded like I was trying to make an excuse, but that's truth baby doll. I wrung my hands together, while he let that info soak in.

"Just go sit on the bench, but I will need proof of this pregnancy." He said looking at my stomach, trying to see the tiny bump.

I walked to the bench, and Alice gave me a questioning look. I just looked the other direction, acting like I didn't see it. Unfortunately, there was a free day, so my two friends walked over to the bench and sat next to me. Well, Alice sat next to me, Rose was on her other side, ipod on, looking bored as hell.

"Bella, why are you on the bench?" Alice asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Crap, I need an excuse, I don't want anyone to know until it's necessary.

"Um, the coach didn't have any extra, um, uniforms. He said I could just sit out for today." I stuttered, wringing my hands together. Alice looked like that was a good enough answer, or she was a really good actress. I was hoping on the first one.

"So, Bella, you have a brother that lives with you right?" Alice asked as she turned to face me a bit more.

"Yes. Emmett, he's my twin." I said, cutting it short.

"So, you two look alike, right?"

"A little. Our eyes and hair are the same color. He's about a foot taller than me though." At this Alice's eyes widened. "His pecks are about the same size as my boobs." I laughed. Alice laughed too, then turned to Rose and ripped an ear bud out of her ear.

"You hear that Rose? Bella's brother has big pecks, I'm guessing big muscles too!" Alice said and Rosalie smiled. Alice turned back to me. "Rose likes really muscular men, and there aren't really people here that stand up to her standards."

"Well, Em likes blonde's." I said to Rosalie. Causing her to get a gleam in her eye, and smile bigger.

Gym passed quickly while we were talking about our families. Well, my family, really. Rosalie had a twin too, Jasper. He was also Alice's boyfriend.

The bell rang and I made my way to my next class, Trig. Ugh! I walked into the class, glad to see Em was in it too. Yes! The teacher made us wait in front of the class, to introduce ourselves, and Em started talking about his friend.

"His name is Jasper, and he is like the shit! I mean, were going to be really good friends, I can tell." Could this be Rose's twin? "He says his twin might like a piece of the greatness that was Emmett Swan!" He said, flexing his muscles and kissing them. Boys....

"Class, this is Emmett and Isabella Swan." Mrs. Hunt said. Me and Emmett, at the same time, corrected her on my name causing the class to laugh.

She then told us to take two seats in the back,and I finally looked at the class. In the back row, there was a Greek god sitting in the desk next to the one the teacher said was mine. He was hands down the hottest man I have ever seen. I walked to my seat in a daze. He had bronze hair, that was disheveled, and looked like he ran his hands through it a lot. As if to make my point, he ran a hand through it at that moment. He was also taking in my appearance, which made blush. His eyes were a stunning emerald green, and I had a feeling that if I looked straight into them I would melt.

"Come on BBB, lets get a move on with this train." Emmett sounded annoyed. I noticed I was standing in the middle of the walkway, which made me blush harder. I quickly took my seat, not looking at Em, because I knew he would be laughing.

I felt this weird tingling sensation, and looked at the bronze haired boy. He was staring at me, and smiling. I felt this need to touch him. "Hi, my name's Bella." I said and stuck my hand out, hoping he would take it.

"Bella means beautiful." He muttered, a dazed look on his face. Then he blushed. "I'm Edward." He said louder and shook my hand. There was this pleasurable spark that shot up my arm when he touched me, and I loved it. I was staring at our hands and when I noticed I looked up at Edward. He was also staring at them, and the sparks just kept flying. He noticed and let go of my hand, both of us blushing harder.

"Bella! Hey, I need help!" Emmett whisper shouted and poked me in the back. I spun around and punched him in his shoulder. "Making friends are we?" He smirked.

I tried to help Em, but we both are seriously lacking in the Trig department, so that was quite unsuccessful. The shrill ring of the bell made me jump, causing Em to laugh, which of course, made me blush.

"What do you have next big boy?" I asked Emmett.

"Gym!" He yelled. "I get to hit people with my balls!" He then got a calculating look on his face when he noticed what he said. "Damn, people probably took that the wrong way." He muttered and walked away.

Mrs. Matthews, the history teacher, didn't make me introduce myself, and for that I was eternally grateful. Enough embarrassing Bella for one day. I sat down next to a boy with wavy blond hair, that reached his shoulders. He had the same ice blue eyes as Rosalie, and I wondered if this was her twin.

"I'm Jasper, your brother told me about you." He said while we shook hands.

"Whoa! Your Jasper!" I started laughing. "Em says you two are going to be soul mate best friends." I said, and he started laughing with me.

"Mr. Hale and Miss Swan, is something funny?" the teacher asked, and we noticed how loud we were actually laughing.

"No, nothing is funny." Jasper said and I looked down at my desk to hide my laughing.

The rest of that class was pretty boring, just learning about stuff that is very boring and very old.

Brrriiiiinnnggg.

Lunchtime!

**Sorry to leave you hanging there, but I have to go Christmas shopping, and thought I should give you something.**

**Review :)  
**


	3. Bad Romance

**Sorry! I ended up having to spend a whole week at my grandparent's, who are too old school for internet. It sucked.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.  
**

"Bella!" I heard the high pitched voice that belonged to Alice. I looked around until I found her standing on a chair waving frantically at me. I held up a finger to tell her to hold on and went through the line to get my food. A water, salad, apple, and some jello. Eat healthy for the baby.

"Hey Alice," I said as I sat down next to Emmett. He was sitting next to Rose, Edward next to her, Jasper, then Alice on my other side.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much!" Emmett cried, and crushed me in a giant hug. He finally heard me gasping for air and let me go. "Nice food choice BBB." He added, then ate nearly half of his burger in one bite.

"You know Emmy, that's no way to impress Rose." I said, causing everyone to laugh and Em to take smaller bites.

I looked over at Edward, who was staring at me. I was studying how perfect his face was when Em noticed my object of fascination.

"You! Your the damn kid from Trig!" He boomed, pointing a finger at Edward.

"Em! Do you have a problem with people in our math class? Seriously, you just met him." I shouted, pulling his hand down. Edward just looked totally freaked out.

"Hell Isabella!" I gasped in surprise, Emmett never used my whole name. "He fucking likes you! It's not right! Guys can't like you!" He yelled, his eyes going from me, my belly, then to Edward. I looked around the table and everyone had scooted back slightly, and was staring in confusion. Edward looked shocked.

"Oh, guys can't like me?! Em, I'm going to end up an eighty year old lady with 100 cats!" I laughed, trying to clear the air. Em visibly calmed down and everyone slowly scooted back to the table.

"You won't be alone. I'll always be there for my sister." He whispered, stealing a glance at my stomach.

"I know, I know." I said, looking at my stomach also.

"So, why did your family move to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"Not family. Just me and Em-" I started.

"We're not our own little family?!" He cried. "I feel so unloved." He burst into fake tears.

I just rolled my eyes while everyone laughed. "Anyways, I had some problems in Phoenix, I just wanted to start over. Emmett just decided I needed help living; I'm a danger to society apparently."

"BBB, you are the biggest klutz, you could kill someone" That may be true, but he didn't need to tell the whole world.

"What does BBB mean?" Alice asked.

I started panicking. They couldn't know, not until they absolutely had to. Em, thankfully has a creative mind. "Bella Bear the Baby."

"She's not a baby!" Edward exclaimed, then blushed, noticing what he had said. Everyone laughed, while Emmett growled, then explained.

"Compared to me she is. Look, I'm twice as big as her." Emmett said.

"Your parents don't live here?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope. Dad lives in Seattle, mom and husband in Phoenix." Em said, winking at Rosalie.

"Charlie owns a house here, so he said we could have it." I clarified. "They send us money and stuff, so we don't starve and stuff."

"Plus, Bells cleans house and cooks and everything like she's a mom already." Already? Is he trying to drop clues? I'm going to have a talk with him about this! I shot him a glare, which he acted like he didn't see.

"Wow! You do that voluntarily?" Rosalie gasped. _Is it really that hard to do a little chores? _She acted as if it was a sin.

All I did was nod, then the bell rang. I dumped my tray, then walked to Biology. When I arrived to the classroom, I saw that there was only one seat left. I didn't have a chance to see who was the lab partner, because I ran into someone. He turned around, and I saw he had blue eyes, but not nearly as brilliant as Rose's. He had dirty blond hair with too much gel in it.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" I said, which made him laugh. I had no idea how, but he thought it was funny.

"It's alright. I don't mind a pretty lady running into me. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be in the back though." He purred, I guess it was supposed to sound sexy. **Unsuccessful. **Also, my stomach was churning in disgust at that sexual comment.

"Miss Swan." A deep voice called from my right. I looked over and saw the teacher, waiting for me to give him my paper probably. I handed my paper to him, he signed it and told me to sit in the empty seat. I looked down the aisle and saw my lab partner. My heart fluttered, and my knees went a little weak at the crooked smile he gave me.

When I got to my seat, unharmed, I scooted the chair closer to his when I sat my bag down.

Unfortunately, we didn't get to talk, since we took notes the whole class.

* * *

"Em! Dinner!" I called up the stairs. He quickly barreled down them, as he does anytime food is concerned.

I had made us Chicken Alfredo and salads. I had a glass of milk, Emmett had a coke.

"So, you like Rose?" I asked him conversationally.

"Hell yeah!" He boomed, slamming his fork down. "Did you see her? She is hot!"

"She seems nice." I said quietly.

"You like the quiet one." Em stated, didn't even ask. How kind.

"Edward." I whispered. I did have a bit of a crush on Edward. He was the total opposite of James. He was quiet, and seemed like quite the gentleman. James was rude, loud, and popular.

"Yeah. He totally has the hots for you." He took another bite then continued. "Bella, I really don't think it's smart to like someone right now." He was completely serious, which rarely happened.

I knew it wasn't smart. I am supposed to be worried about my baby. Liking James is how I got into this position, pregnant and alone, while going to school. There was just something about Edward, not only attraction, it feels as though my body needs him. Which sounds odd, considering I only met him today, but it's true. The thing is, I know how this will end. He won't want me once he finds out I'm pregnant, which will only hurt me.

"I know. Em, it's weird. It's like my body needs to be around him, there's this pull. When we do touch, it's like electricity. It's crazy." I said, looking down at my hands. Emmett didn't say anything else, so I cleaned my plate and went to bed.

That night, I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**I have a question. Longer chapters and longer updates? Or around this size updates with only like 4 or 5 days until updates?**

**Review :)  
**


	4. Happy

Chapter 4.

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

Tuesday morning I took extra time getting ready. I carefully picked out a black dress with a white longsleeve shirt under it. The dress went to my knees, and was only tight in my chest. It was sleeveless and really pretty. I put on white flats, and left my hair curly. I put on mascara and eyeliner, then made my way downstairs.

Emmett teased me for getting all dressed up for Edward, but I didn't care. I was going to be his friend, even if I wanted more.

I quickly ate my breakfast and got into my car. A Ford Focus, nothing fancy. Right after I started the car my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Bella, how are you? Sorry I didn't have time to call you and your brother yesterday." Charlie said into the phone, sounding guilty at the end.

"I'm good. People at school are really nice, it's just a bit different than Phoenix." I answered.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

I placed a hand on my stomach, seeing as I still hadn't pulled out of the driveway. "It's good. I can't wait to figure out what it is." I said, excitement creeping into my voice.

"When do you figure that out?"

"Two weeks!" I all but yelled into the phone.

"That's great. Listen, I really have to go, tell Em I said hi." He said and hung up. No goodbyes?

I put my phone in my backpack and drove to school. I pulled into the nearly full parking lot, and quickly walked to class, but was still late.

"Miss Swan, is there a reason your late?" Mr. Jones asked when I walked into the classroom.

I shot him a apologetic look, and answered his question. "My dad called me, and I don't drive while I'm on the phone, and it just took a bit longer than I expected. He forgets we have a schedule too." I said, and walked to my seat.

"Hey."

"Good morning Alice."

"Last night Edward and Jasper let me do their hair and make up. It was so funny!" Alice laughed until the teacher sent a glare toward us.

Edward? Why was he at her house?

"We're cousins, and my parents died when I was little, so I've lived with them for a long time." She said when I asked her. I felt bad that her parents had died, but I know most people don't really like it if you say your sorry. So I was glad that the teacher filled the awkward silence.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and my day had been great so far. Although Emmett didn't let me talk to Edward in Trig. Everything else was good.

I sat down with my tray, between Alice and my dream man. Edward smiled at me, while Alice started talking immediately.

"Bella, do you want to stay the night at my house this weekend?" She asked, and I just nodded yes.

It took me a while to figure out that she shared a house with Edward, I would be in his house!

"Bella, how has your day been so far?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. I looked up and he was glancing at me sideways, while eating a burger.

"Good, I was late for first period though." At that thought I remembered to tell Em about my phone call this morning. "Em, Dad called this morning." I said and he looked up at me.

"What did he say?"

"Wanted to know how our first day was, and I told him we liked it, just it was a bit different than Phoenix." I told him.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"We talked about another person," I said glancing at my stomach quickly, so he would be the only one to notice. "That was about it though."

Em went back to his food.

"Bella?" I turned to face Edward, raising my eyebrow for him to continue. Worry was on his face, and I wondered if he figured it out. "What is this scar on your forehead?" He asked.

I started laughing, and Em raised an eyebrow at me. When I could finally breathe, I explained. Emmett tried to teach me how to skateboard. I was quite good at first, until he told me to go down a ramp."Emmett was in tears from laughing at the memory. "He took me on the highest ramp, and pushed me down." I said, laughing again. "Somehow I cut my forehead open on the way down. Six stitches.

Emmett stopped laughing now, and looked disgusted. "And she made me change the bandages, it was disgusting." He said, and fake gagged.

"So Edward and Jasper, are we going drag now?" I asked, and laughed at their horrified expressions. They both glared at Alice.

Edward defended himself. "She was going to kill me if I didn't let her. She's very scary for a tiny person. It was torture." He pouted, making me reach out and pat him on his thigh.

"It's okay, we understand if you love Adam Lambert." **(A/N: No offense to him. I love him!)**

The bell rang and I walked to class with Edward. We took our seats, and I did an internal dance when we did a lab with our partners.

Edward was very smart, I was okay, and we got through with our assignment quickly. At first we were silent, and then Edward spoke up.

"Bella, you know Alice is very glad your her friend, and so am I." He said in a grateful voice.

"I'm extremely glad that we are all friends, you all already mean a lot to me and I am happy." I said, looking at my hands.

"Lets play 20 questions, we alternate between turns." He suggested and I agreed.

I learned that his favorite color was brown. He loved strawberries, and his favorite flower was a Freesia, which I thought was a bit girlish, but whatever. He played the piano, and wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. Alice is the closest person to him, and his parents names are Carlisle and Esme. The bell rang before we could finish, so he promised to play when we got free time again.

* * *

Edward and I became good friends throughout the rest of the week. I also became close with the other's and was excited to go to Alice's house tomorrow. I was trying to keep things on a friend only basis with Edward, which was very difficult. We never got to finish our question game, but I had a feeling we would get to know plenty about each other sometime.

**So, what do you think? I decided to do her weekend at Alice and Edward's as one chapter. You can count on that being pretty long. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this out quickly so I could start on the next chapter.**


	5. Miserable At Best

**Thank you all for your reviews! Also, the chapter names have nothing to do with the chapters, just what I'm listening to at the moment.  
**

I rode home with Alice on Friday, having rode to school with Emmett. Her car was a bit flashy. It was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Did I mention she drove like a crazy woman? She sped, had the radio up super loud, and payed minimal attention to the road. Carlisle was all she said when I asked her where she learned to drive like that.

We reached her house, which was a good fifteen miles from school, in about ten minutes. She parked in a giant garage with two Mercedes, one black, one gray, Two ATVs and two dirt bikes. There was one more spot left, I was guessing for Edward's Volvo. Considering the way the garage was set up, I had yet to see the front of the house. Alice dragged me through a door, leading us to a kitchen. It was a very modern kitchen, with everything you could need for cooking.

"Well, this is the kitchen." Alice chirped, breaking me out of my admiring state. She led me into a large room, with a lot of white and cream shades. The couches were extremely white, and I wondered if they ever really used them. The carpet was a nice cream, the walls an off white. "Living room." She then lead me up a flight of stairs, opening into a rich blue hallway. There were four doors. Alice said each one as we passed them. "Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle's study, Esme's design room, and a guest room." She then lead me up a set of stairs at the other end of the hallway. There were only three room's here. "Edward's room, guest room, and Edward's music room. Well, actually it's for all of us, but everything in it is Edward's." She said and then laughed.

"Alice, where is your room?" I asked. There were no more stairs and she hadn't pointed out her room.

"Oh, I have the basement, since it's like huge!" She squealed, and ran down the stairs. I desperately tried to keep up with her, and of course tripped. I had just started down the last staircase, and tripped. I braced myself for the impact, closing me eyes and putting my hands out in front of me. Instead of hitting the floor, I fell into a warm pair of arms. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Edward. I could tell by the sparks flying through my body.**(Sorry, I know everyone writes these falling and catching parts, but I couldn't help it!)  
**

I opened my eyes, and saw emerald eyes staring into mine, with want and desire. Without really thinking, I leaned my head up the couple of inches and pressed my lips to his. He responded eagerly, after getting over the initial shock. When we pulled away to breathe, I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and made my way down the stairs, and to a door which I assumed lead to the basement. To my luck, it did.

The walls were pink, and there was Britney Spears' "3" blasting through some pretty hardcore speakers. Alice had almost every girls dream bedroom. Everything was perfect, and it was huge. She had her own bathroom, which I'm guessing every room did, considering there were no bathrooms. Her closet was not made of normal walls, it was all glass, so you could see the huge amount of clothes and shoes Alice had. Which was more than I probably owned in my whole life combined. Everything was girlie and at the same time elegant; like changing from girl to a woman.

Alice was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get down here." She said, which made me blush thinking about Edward.

That was a really bad thing to do. Kiss him, not blush. We were only supposed to be friends, I'm pregnant after all. This would only end up hurting the both of us. I lead him on, and he would turn me down when he found out about my baby.

"Yeah, I got lost." I said to Alice, looking at my shoes, which were very cute.

"So, we're going to go shopping tomorrow, and I want to get an idea of where to go for you. You obviously like dresses, do you like jeans?" She asked, looking at me seriously. I mean, who does this?

"No jeans. Only dresses," I said, looking at her walls.

"Why do you only wear dresses?"

"They're comfortable, and jeans bother me." I answered. No need to tell her that I'm hiding a baby bump. It was also true, dresses were comfortable, well, most of them.

"So, you only want dresses? What about heels?" She asked, and I nearly choked at the word. I was clumsy enough already, and I couldn't risk the baby's health by wearing those death traps. Now that I thought about it, I was very glad that Edward had caught me today on the stairs.

"Bella, I have a really cute dress I want you to try on," she said, hopping off of her bed and running to her closet. I admired her grace, the way she looked like she was dancing instead of walking; the way it looked rehearsed, like she had done the exact movements instead of just spontaneously getting off of her bed. It wasn't until her words sunk in that I started to panic.

I would have to take my clothes off, expose my baby. It would be a bit weird if I went to the bathroom to change. It's not that I liked keeping secrets from her, she was my best friend, it was as if I had known her my whole life, not only a week. She came back out of her closet, holding a purple dress that was extremely cute, and looked like it had never been worn. It had a v-neck with lace around the edge. It was only tight in the boobs, and flowed freely the rest of the length. It looked like it would go to my mid thigh, and curved under at the ends. It had white flower designs on it, and I immediately loved it.

"Try it on," she urged, while laying it on the couch that I was standing next to. I stepped out of the dress I was wearing, just a boring brown one. I was only wearing a bra and underwear, and I heard Alice gasp at the bump.

I felt more exposed than I had in a very long time, standing there with my secret, Alice probably regretting being my friend. "It's okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'll understand." I whispered, willing the tears not to spill out of my eyes. I pulled on my own dress, and quickly walked out of the room, since Alice was still in shock, she didn't follow me; she just stood there looking at nothing, clearly deep in thought.

Before I even got out of the house, I called Emmett. "Bella?" he asked, concern evident in his tone. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't stuck through this with me.

"Emmy, I need you to come get me." I said, my voice cracking towards the end.

"Where are you? What happened Bell?" He asked, and I heard the jeep roar and him peel out of the driveway.

"Shit," I muttered, only now noticing I really didn't know how to get here. "I have no idea how to get here." I said, the tears almost spilling over, but not quite.

I was standing in the large living room, trying to remember exactly what roads we had taken to get here, when I heard footsteps behind me. "Bella?" I heard, and relief flooded through me when I noticed it wasn't Alice. Then fear flowed through my veins when I took notice of who the voice belonged to. Edward.

"Edward, could you maybe tell Emmett how to get here?" I asked, turning around, to find Edward frowning.

"Why? Alice had been so excited for you to come over," he said, and I sincerely hoped he meant him and not Alice.

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him that Alice had freaked when she saw my pregnant stomach and didn't want to be my friend anymore. I heard Emmett screaming my name into the phone, and I told him to hold on.

I was about to answer Edward when the basement door flew open. Alice came out looking very worried. "Bella!" She screamed. "Don't leave, please don't!" She cried, and I quickly told Em bye while Alice hugged me with a bit too much force. "I was just shocked, I swear! I don't have a problem with it! I don't care that your-" I cut her off by sticking my hand over her mouth.

"Excuse us, Edward." I said sweetly, and Alice's eyes grew huge when she noticed that Edward was in the room.

"We'll just go to my bedroom." Alice said and smiled, dragging me to her door.

She waited until we were sitting on her bed to talk. "First, I was just shocked, and then you were going to leave, and I didn't even notice he wasin the room. Second, I never got to see you put the dress on." She said, grinning at the end.

I got up and put the dress on, while Alice stared at anything except my stomach. "Al, it's okay to look at it. I don't have a problem." I said, and she instructed that I turn around and do a circle so she could see all of the dress.

She exclaimed that it was beautiful and that I have to wear it to school on Monday.

We went upstairs after I got dressed, because Alice wanted something to eat and watch a movie.

Edward was sitting on the island, eating an apple. He smiled widely when he saw us walk into the kitchen. "So, your staying?" He asked, his voice sending chills up my back. I nodded, and Alice asked what I wanted to drink.

"Do you have coke?" I asked, leaning my arms on the island, about half a foot from Edward. Alice handed me a coke, while saying she was making pizza.

"Edward, do you have to sit on the counter?" A sweet voice said, and I looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. "Well, this must be Bella. Edward was right," She mumbled the last part, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it.

She had a Victoria Secret track suit on, her caramel hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, and she still looked amazing. "I'm Esme," She practically sang. She looked down at herself and sighed heavily. "I forgot you were coming, I would have gotten dressed." She blushed and walked out of the room.

"That's my mom." Edward sighed, biting into the apple. _Mom? How could she have a son as old as Edward?_

After we finished our pizza, Alice put the dishes in the dishwasher and told me to come on. "Where are we going?" I asked, while she dragged me downstairs to put our shoes on.

She didn't answer me, just pulled on my arm until we reached Edward's Volvo. He was standing next to it, and I wondered what he was doing.

We all got into the car, Alice sat in the backseat with me, while Edward of course drove. "Where are we going?" I asked again.

"To hell if we don't change our ways." Edward said simply, smiling at me in the rear view mirror. Alice and I busted out laughing, while Edward drove much like Alice, to my disappointment. "We're picking up the twins."

"Rose and Jasper?" I asked as we pulled up in front of a giant house. It had nothing on the Cullens' but it was bigger than the tiny place me and Em shared.

Rosalie and Jasper ran out of the house, both of them looking like models. Rosalie jumped into the back with us and Jasper got up front.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked, looking around at everyone.

"You mean you guys told us you were coming to get us and didn't even have plans on what to do?" Rose asked, faking annoyance.

"We could go to my place, Emmett's probably getting lonely, which cause experiments, which causes fires, injuries, and broken furniture." I said, and everyone started laughing. I noticed Rosalie's eyes brighten at the mention of Emmett.

"Your kidding right?" Edward asked, still laughing.

"Nope. I find it hard to believe I came out of the womb in one piece. How I shared such a confined space with him for nine months, I don't know!" I said.

"I feel you there." Rose laughed.

"Hey! Well, I feel the same way!" Jasper said defensively. "And I bet Emmett does too!" He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

I gave Edward the directions to my house, and blushed when we pulled up, because my house paled in comparison to theirs.

I opened the door, which was unlocked -something that will have to end when the baby's born- and heard a crash come form upstairs.

"Embear! What on earth are you doing up there?" I yelled, climbing the stairs.

"Bellsy! Your home!" He yelled, but he was still in his room, so I could still breathe. "Oh, I missed you so much, I don't think I could have handled a whole weekend..." He trailed off when he came out of his room and saw everyone behind me. I laughed when I noticed he only had on boxers, and they were the Spongebob one's I had gotten him for Christmas.

I walked up to his frozen form and hugged him. "Oh, I missed you to Emmy! That's why we came to check on you to make sure the house was still standing." I said, kissing his chest at the end, since I couldn't reach his cheek. "Nice boxers."

Emmett blushed at my comment, and everyone except Rose laughed. "I love Spongebob," she said instead. They then started staring into each other's eyes, making my stomach turn.

I walked into Emmett's room to see what he was doing, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Emmett must have noticed me looking for his mess, but he didn't find it. "I was spinning," He said, and I threw him a very confused look. "I was trying to see how long it would take until I puked." He said.

"How long were you at?" Jasper asked, a very amused look on his face.

"Twenty three minutes." Emmett said with pride, thumping himself on his chest.

I swayed, and my stomach was lurching. I made an odd noise, I can't really explain what it was, but Emmett noticed.

He was screaming and literally freaking out, but he somehow carried me to the bathroom, where I puked pretty hardcore into the toilet, with the door standing wide open.

"You okay Belly? What happened?" Em asked, his voice gentle, which rarely happened.

"Just the idea of spinning for that long. My stomach didn't like it." I said, standing up and brushing my teeth.

"Well, let's order some pizza, drink so much coke it's unhealthy, and watch movies all night!" Em boomed, and shooed us all downstairs.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and Jasper sat on the big couch, leaving the love seat to me and Edward. This is going to be a long night...

Emmett ordered five pizzas, saying he called two, of course. He also decided we should have a Saw marathon. Lucky me...Not.

I really get freaked out by scary movies, so I buried my head into Edward's shoulder without thinking about it.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because Edward had his arms around me. We were halfway laying down, and he was also sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and his arms were far too comforting, so I snuggled deeper into his chest and fell into a restful sleep.

**Review?**


	6. 30 Days

"Guys! Be quiet, you'll wake them up!" I heard some one whisper shout, and then a few clicks. My whole body was surrounded by warmth, and I never wanted to wake up. I realized that Edward and I must still be asleep, so I moved a bit, trying to fall back asleep. I noticed one of his hands was on my stomach, and it felt... right? It seemed as if his hand belonged there, and oddly enough, I wanted it to stay there.

I opened my eyes when I heard an "awww," come from Alice and Rose. They were standing in front of us with a camera. I tried to get up but Edward's arm's tightened around me. I smiled at the thought that he wanted me there, even though he was sleeping.

"Eddie! Wake up!" Alice shrieked and he jumped, freeing me from his arms, to my disappointment. I scooted away a little, while stretching. I arched my back, and as if by reflex my hand went to my stomach, as if to say good morning to my baby.

"What time is it?" I heard Edward ask in a groggy voice, while he layed his hand on the couch where it was brushing the outside of my thigh.

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall facing us, turning back to tell Edward, to find his eyes looking into mine. I blushed and ducked my head. "Nine thirty five." I whispered, standing up to walk into the kitchen. I was glad that I could still get up without having to use my arms to support me.

I walked into the kitchen, only to see Emmett's puppy dog face. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry, and I would appreciate it if you cooked your favorite twin something to eat." He said in a little kid voice, sounding just like he had when we were younger.

I laughed at his logic. "Em, your my only twin. That's the whole point of being twins." I laughed. "Do you just want to go out to eat?" I asked.

"YES!" He boomed, running into the other room to tell the everyone else, me following.

We decided that we would just go to the little diner in town instead of driving to Port Angeles. We had to take two cars, and Alice insisted that I ride with Edward and the other four would ride in Em's Jeep.

We got into the car and Edward plugged his ipod in before we even got out of the driveway. He put it on shuffle and _Fingertips _by _The Urgency_ came on, and I immediately blushed.

Edward chuckled and I turned to face him, putting on a pout. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip and making my eyes tear; something I had learned from Emmett.

He glanced over at me, his face immediately getting a look of apolgy on it. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the song." He said.

"Whatever," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out the window. Thankfully the song was over by now, saving me from more embarrassment. Instead _Remembering Sunday _by_ All Time Low _came on. Edward started singing, and I nearly melted when I heard his voice.

I sang the girl part, thinking back to James, it was exactly how I felt about him. Did that make it wrong for me to like Edward? I knew that I probably shouldn't because he would disapprove of my baby; the fact that it's somebody else's. I was actually happy that James didn't want the baby, so I wouldn't have to share it. I just hoped that my child wouldn't feel unwanted because it doesn't have a daddy.

_Use Somebody_ came on, and Edward sang again, looking at me when it said the chorus. Was he telling me he liked me? He needed me? Part of me was hoping he was; while another part was scared he would leave me just when I needed him, like James.

The car came to a stop and I noticed we were at the diner. Before I had a chance to open my own door, Edward was there holding it open for me. He held his hand out, and I used it to help get out. I was shocked, not too many teenage boys open doors for people.

Everyone was already there, so Edward and I walked to the table, and it didn't escape my notice that he had his hand on the small of my back.

We were in the only half circle booth, Edward on one end, me, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett on the other end. I decided on a veggie omelet with two pancakes.

"Emmy, a veggie omelet and two pancakes?" I asked, while Alice gave us a knowing look, the rest giving confused ones.

"Yep." He said, popping his lips on the 'p'.

My phone vibrated and I jumped, knocking Edward out of the booth on accident. "Sorry, my phone vibrated, it scared me!" I said, standing up to help him up. He grabbed my hand, and stood up.

"It's alright, Bella." He smiled, gesturing to the booth. "Just sit back down." I immediately obeyed, noting that everyone was laughing quietly. Well, except for Em, he was laughing super loud, causing the whole place to get quiet and everyone to stare.

"That was hilarious!" He yelled, slapping his hand on the table. Edward sent him a glare and I looked at my phone.

**One New Text Message**

_When are you going to tell everyone else? I suck at secrets by the way... I almost told Jasper.  
_

_-Alice._

I turned slightly, so Edward couldn't see.

_Soon. At least Rose and Jasper. I don't know if I can tell Edward._

_-Bella._

Alice read her message, squealing and bouncing in her seat.

"What is up with the pixie?" Emmett asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Alice stopped bouncing and pulled her phone back out. I could only guess she was texting Emmett that she knew and I was planning on telling them.

The waiter came and took our orders, and brought our drinks out. "I'm about to crush that guy," I heard Em mutter.

I threw him a confused look. "Why?" I asked.

"Because he keeps eye doing you. I'm about to make sure he will never be able to have babies if he doesn't stop..." He trailed off at the end, cracking his knuckles.

I moved my knee slightly and it brushed up against Edward's, sending the pleasant shocks through my body. "I have a theory," I said to get my mind on something else than Edward.

"What is it?" Alice asked in her soprano voice.

"I think that Emmett finds reasons to want to beat up everyone." I said as Emmett got a hurt look on his face, making me laugh.

"I do not!"

"Em, you want to beat at least one person everywhere we go."

"Like when?" He questioned, coking his head to the side.

"Our history teacher in Phoenix, my... friend that came over a lot, and there's always a random guy everywhere." I said, smiling smugly at all my examples.

"Well, your 'friend' deserves to beat up. Or be severely punished, or rot in hell, or die in a painful way." He said, anger running through his eyes.

"I know he does Emmy, but that's all in the past. We're starting over, with good friends and better history teachers," I added onto the end, making the conversation lighter. It worked, most of the anger disappeared from his eyes.

Alice laughed, and I remembered that we were at a restaurant, with all of our friends. I blushed, realizing we had been talking about James in front of everyone.

The waiter brought our food out and Emmett, being the protective brother, glared at him the whole time.

There wasn't much conversation while we were eating. The only thing I was focusing on was feeding my baby and how Edward's arm would brush up against mine when he moved his arm. It was really distracting, trying to eat with shocks jolting through your arm.

Emmett paid for the breakfast, and we all went back to our house. This time in the car I just looked out the window and ignored the music.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked when we were all in the living room sitting the same places we were yesterday. I personally just wanted to watch movies again, because I was tired and I really wanted to sit next to Edward for a long period of time.

Luckily, Rose was feeling the same way. Well, not about the Edward part, or at least I hope not. "How about we just watch movies," She suggested, putting on a pout for Emmett who was about to disagree.

"Okay," He said, standing up and putting in Titanic. **(I just watched that for the 100000000th time, and still cried!)**

"Popcorn! It's not a movie without popcorn!" Alice squealed, running to the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with three giant bowls. She handed one to me, one to Em, and kept the other one. I guess we were supposed to share, so I put the bowl half on my lap and half on Edward's.

Sometime during the movie I situated myself so I was turned in towards Edward. He put his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. At the end, I, along with Em, Rose and Alice, cried. Yes, Emmett cries every time we watch this movie.

"Oh Bella, it's okay," Edward said, and wrapped his other arm around the front of me, and for the first time, my baby kicked. It wasn't something that he could have felt, but I did. I started crying harder, and got up to go hug Em.

"The baby kicked," I whispered in his ear. That cleared his tears right up. He jumped up and down, screaming like a little girl.

"What?" Alice asked, shooting us all curious glances.

"I have to go get something. Alice, will you come help me?" I said, and she nodded her head quickly and skipped up the stairs with me to my bedroom.

"It's nothing really important, but the baby kicked for the first time," I said once we had shut the door.

"Nothing important! Bella that is extremely important! Your going to have to write the date down and remember it for the baby book. Maybe we should just go ahead and get one..." she trailed off, pacing around my room.

"Alice, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

She quickly jotted down the date on a post it and hung it on my wall. We went downstairs and everyone shot us curious glances. Alice was literally skipping and Emmett still had a huge grin on his face.

I suddenly had an urge to tell them so they wouldn't be left out, but I had to find someway for us to do it without Edward around. It was like a light bulb went off in my head, food! Edward could go pick up some food. Maybe he could take Emmett so he wouldn't feel left out...

"Edward and Em, could you guys go pick us up something to eat?" I asked, winking at Emmett when he raised his eyebrow.

"Sure," Emmett said, clapping Edward on the back. "Looks like we get to spend some quality time with each other huh, Eddie boy?" He said and Edward scowled at the nickname.

"It's Edward," he practically growled, shooting glares at Emmett.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting food?" Alice asked, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Edward said and they quickly left.

"Alice, I'm going to tell them," I said, while looking at Jasper and Rose.

"Tell us what?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, promise me you won't freak out?" They both nodded their heads. "Also, promise you won't tell Edward?" They nodded again. "Okay, back in Phoenix I had a boyfriend named James and he kind of pushed me into having sex and well, I, uh, got pregnant." I stuttered, looking at my feet and blushing.

"Is that why you moved here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he didn't want anything to do with the baby."

"I have a question," I nodded for Rose to continue. "Why can't we tell Edward?"

"It probably seems stupid to you guys, but I really like Edward. I want to be sure that he likes me enough that when I finally tell him he won't leave."

Alice came up and hugged me. "Bella, you can wait if you want to, but Edward already is practically in love with you. He cares tons for you, and he's not the type that would leave because of that. He would stick with you no matter what," She looked like she was about to cry, and I was amazed at how much she cared about Edward.

Jasper spoke up next. "Bella, I can feel the love Edward has for you, and the same with you for him. Alice and I knew it when we were at lunch your first day here, you guys would be together. Alice and I, we just know these things, I feel it and she somehow sees it. Your meant for each other."

"Belly! We're back!" Emmett screamed, barging into the living room with Edward not too far behind. Emmett was holding three bags of McDonald's and Edward had two twenty four packs of soda; one and the other Coke. He saw me looking at them and said, "We have Pepsi and Sprite in the car, I'm about to go get them."

I really wanted to help him, but Emmett -and probably Alice now that she knows- would freak about the baby, even though I think I can still lift stuff now.

Emmett took everything out of the bag and set it on the table, taking at least half of it after that.

I heard the front door open and shut and I quickly got up to show Edward where to set the cokes in the kitchen. He was already in there, and had the cokes sitting on the counter.

He turned around at hearing me walk in and smiled. "Where do you want me to put them, Bella?" He asked, pointing to the cokes.

I told him to set them on the floor next to the fridge and he did. We walked back into the living room, to find Jasper and Alice doing that freaky loving thing that only they could accomplish, and Rose and Emmett about to kiss.

I decided I would play with her a little. "Hey Rose, you better take care of my brother. If you hurt him, I'll shun you." I said, and Edward, Rose, and Em laughed.

"Bells, we're about to watch 50 First Dates, could you go get some cokes for us?" Alice asked, finally coming out of the Jasper bubble.

I nodded and started walking back to the kitchen when I heard Edward say he would help me. I smiled and - I admit - swayed my hips a little more with each step.

I went to go get some cokes, when I heard Edward call my name, which I enjoyed greatly. "Yes?" I asked, standing up and looking at him.

He looked really nervous, and was constantly running his hands through his hair. "Um, I have something to tell you." He said, stating the obvious.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well... I, uh, I li-like you." He said quietly, and I had to strain a little to hear him. "I like you, Bella. I was just wondering..." He trailed off, and I wondered what he was saying.

"You were wondering what Edward?" I asked, when I finally got over the shock that he liked me. Not that he would for long, but it was still great to know.

"I know this is a bit out of order, but would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and I froze in shock. "I mean, I know that we're like supposed to go on a date first, but I really don't have the patience for that." He rambled nervously, running his hands through the already angry bronze locks.

I was still in shock. Edward Cullen wanted to be my boyfriend?


End file.
